


dress up

by lauraxtennant



Series: Post-Episode Collection [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Idiot's Lantern, the Doctor asks Rose a couple of questions concerning the day's events. Or rather, the day's attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress up

“Rose. I have a very serious question I need to ask you.”

She’d been on the brink of sleep, shattered after losing her face and then dancing all night celebrating the coronation, so his question made her jump. He ran a soothing hand along her arm.

“Sorry, didn’t realise. Don’t worry; go back to sleep.”

She pushed herself up from where she was draped slightly across him and blinked a few times to keep her eyes open. “No, it’s okay. What is it?”

“Sure?”

He was looking at her so earnestly, so intently, that she straightened further and braced herself. “I’m sure.”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.

“Well, it’s two questions, really. Firstly. I hope you don’t mind the presumption, but - you’ll keep this dress, yeah?” He trailed his fingers along the soft, pink material.

Rose had enough energy left to offer him a small smirk. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Lovely,” he murmured.

He’d held her so close, tonight, as they’d danced, and he had looked at her with such relief that she was safe, safe and in his arms, that her heart had stumbled over itself several times. “And the second thing?”

“Hmm?” He tore his eyes away from where his hand was now casually resting on her thigh, just a couple of inches shy of being inappropriate.

“What was your second question? ‘Cos I’m definitely keeping the dress, like, forever.”

“Oh. Good. That’s good.” He paused. “Earlier today. The - the accent thing you did.”

“Liked that too, huh?” she said, grinning as she affected the same voice she’d used at the start of their adventure.

He laughed nervously. “Well…”

“On one condition.”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed. “On one condition what?”

“I’ll wear the dress and do the voice again on one condition.” 

“Yeah?” he squeaked. 

“You do the same.”

“Wear this dress?” He bunched up some of the fabric in his hand, eyeing it contemplatively, with no small amount of confusion in his gaze and voice.

Rose laughed. “No, muppet. The voice you did. And the - ” She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “The hair thing.”

He smiled slowly. “Deal.”

“I wasn’t finished.”

“Oh?”

She bit her lip for a second as she contemplated whether she could really be so bold. She decided she was Rose Tyler, so: yes. 

“We trade ‘London-y New York’ for my bedroom.”

He was silent for a moment, and she could tell his mind was whirring at her statement, even though he didn’t visibly react. 

Then, he cleared his throat.

“We, er. Did we establish you were too tired to - talk, tonight?” At the very mention of this, Rose yawned, and he answered his own question, “Ah. Clearly.”

“Sorry,” she grinned, then teased, “Know you’re eager, but…”

He shook his head. “Time Lord. Patient as a saint.”

“Yeah. Course you are.” She stood, taking down her hair before stretching her arms up, flexing her tired muscles. 

“I am! We’ll hit pause on that very inspiring idea you’ve just had and resume once you’re fully rested. And hydrated. And fed.”

“My idea?” she snorted. “Tell you what, though. Might be tired, but that just means I’ll need help getting out of this thing.” 

The Doctor jumped to his feet, leaving the library sofa clear behind as he grabbed her hand and led her to the corridor. He twirled her under his arm as they reached the doorway to her room, and she laughed as the dress fluttered out around her.

He let go of her so that she could shrug off her jacket and drape it over the chair by her dressing table, and then she looked at him in the mirror. He stepped closer, meeting her gaze, and raised his hands to the zip of her dress, inching it down slowly.

Her breath hitched and she rolled her eyes at herself internally before stating, quietly so as not to disrupt the mood, “I really am too tired to - ”

His hands pressed gently against her shoulder blades as he eased the dress down a little. “It’s okay, Rose. I know. Just being helpful.” He grinned, and she laughed, and then she turned and kissed him right on the lips. Just lightly, innocent enough to assert this was all he was getting, tonight, just a goodnight kiss; tender enough to promise more where that came from, when their timing was better.

The Doctor, dutifully, eased out of the kiss and pecked her on the cheek before taking a step backwards. “I’ll let you rest.”

“Stay?” she said, before she could stop herself. He looked at her questioningly and she shrugged a shoulder. “I was so comfy, before, on the sofa.”

He smiled. “Cuddling up to me, you were.”

“Yeah, well, it was cosy and you were being…you,” she said defensively, and he closed the gap between them again to take her hand. 

“Rose. If you want me to, I will.”

She held a hand to her dress as it started to slip a little down her chest. “Even just for a cuddle?”

The Doctor chuckled, squeezing her hand. “Especially for a cuddle.” He paused, searching her eyes. “You’re really good at them.”

She sighed happily, then let out another yawn. “That’s settled, then.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, guiding her to her ensuite and pushing her lightly on her lower back, urging her inside to finish getting ready for bed. “That’s settled.”


End file.
